


Casual

by typing_dragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And he hasnt realized it yet tbh, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, M/M, the Knights of Ren are a bunch of lovable gremlins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typing_dragon/pseuds/typing_dragon
Summary: Hux, to his own surprise, has changed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Casual

**Author's Note:**

> I had the sudden urge to write some casual interaction between Hux and the Knights, and Hux settling into *gasp* casual downtime. Mature rating bc of casual exhibitionism.

Hux still can't quite believe that he doesn't mind.  
"Ren, I need you to sign this.", he announces as he strides into the room, taking care not to stumble over a mouse droid and the vibroblade taped to its casing.  
"wha?" Kylo looks up at him from the corner of the room, where he is sprawling on his cot, robes still on but feet inexplicably bare.  
Hux clears his throat. "I need you to sign the records", he repeats himself, talking over the rhythmic clatter of metal or armour plates smacking against one another. He takes a wide step over a pile of takeout boxes and the arms of a crouching Vicrul who appears to be scavenging, and makes his way to Kylo. "the records," he says once within definite earshot, "you have to sign them."  
Ren sits up, reaches for the datapad and squints at it, wriggling his bare toes as if to distract himself from the paperwork.  
Clang, clang, clang, the noise of metal on metal is loud in the room, and Hux finally turns to frown at the two Knights going at it on the floor. Trudgen, thrusting away casually, gives him a lazy wave without missing a beat, the knife strapped to his hip colliding with Cardo's armour with every thrust (Hux hopes it is is armour and not one of the plasma bolt shells on his belt). Cardo himself doesn't acknowledge him, having cradled his helmeted head on folded arms - all Hux can hear from him is deep huffs and grunts echoing in the mask.

"here."  
Hux almost startles as Kylo taps the datapad against his arm. "ah. thank you."  
He lets the device slide into the inner pocket of his tunic.  
"you hungry?"  
Kylo is looking at him with his big brown eyes, clearly wanting him to stay. "You don't have any meetings.", Kylo adds, in lieu of just asking.  
Hux sighs deeply, but they both know it is for show.  
Hux can't believe he doesn't mind, but he takes off his tunic and drapes it over Ren's nightstand, and once he is done with that Kylo is already kneeling to help him pull off his boots. "We've got fried pelikki, and stir fry, and sashimi and stuff.", Kylo offers, gesturing towards the pile. In his undershirt and on socked feet, Hux wanders back to it, squats down and starts sorting through boxes, bowls, bags and bottles. He picks a random dish he has never seen before, but it smells delicious when he opens the lid. "Is that spicy?" he asks Vicrul, who is now sitting cross legged among the rubble and whose vocoder is butchering his chewing on fried pelikki wings into static. The knight leans forward to peer into the container, then shakes his head. Immediately, his hand brings a pelikki wing back up to the mask, lifting the food under the front where there must be some sort of hatch. immediately, the crunching static starts up again.  
"Thanks.", says Hux.  
As he closes the container and gets back up, he suddenly feels a strong urge to reach for one of the various bottles. He blinks twice, and by then whoever is asking has managed to ask nicely; in his mind's eye, he sees himself taking the bottle with the green liquid and bringing it over to the wardrobe. The thought is followed by a gentle feeling of warmth, what Hux has come to describe to himself as a sort of immaterial pat on the shoulder.  
He picks up the bottle and takes a detour to Ren's wardrobe, an old-fashioned monstrosity made from some sort of Outer Rim wood. Kuruk, huddled on top of it like some kind of towering bird, receives the bottle from him with a grateful little noise akin to a chirrup.  
"You're welcome."  
Hux can't believe he doesn't mind, but on the way back to join Ren on his cot, he puts the box down and places his flat hand on Trudgen's chest, stopping the thrusts just long enough so he can pull the blade out of its sheath.  
He leaves it on the table next to Ap'lek, who does not look up from the game on his datapad but sends a grateful image of a rusty nail leaving a chalkboard it had been scraping against. The soft slap of fabric on metal coming from the copulating knights is indeed far less annoying.  
"Where's Ushar?", Hux asks Kylo once he joins him on the cot. "shower.", Kylo hums, already putting his fingers into the takeout box to steal a little piece of meat from Hux' dinner. Hux whacks his hand with the chopsticks, then grabs another piece to stuff Ren's mouth with before he starts eating. The dish is, indeed, delicious, and he leans back against the mess of pillows with a comfortable sigh.  
He can't kriffing believe that he doesn't mind.  
But Hux doesn't mind any of it - he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
